You and Me
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Even on the worst of days, there is always someone special that can make your day better. And some people that can always turn your day upside down with some cake. For Stella-my life.


**Alright this is a one-shot for Stella-my life. Thanks for the review on A Little Bit of Confetti. I know nothing is better then Stella&Brandon and Musa&Riven but sometimes it's fun to mix it up a little.**

**So Sasha I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Because it's definitely dedicated to you and your love for the couple Stella and Brandon.**

**You and Me**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Brandon yawned and laid down on the grass, the warm sun beating down on his face. He slid his aviator sunglasses over his green eyes and began to drift to sleep.. He heard a girls voice and a guys voice that he knew all to well. Riven and Musa. They argued all the time. If you wouldn't have known that Riven was actually good to Musa then you thought that she would have dumped him by now. She actually almost did but somehow he changed her mind.

"Seriously Riven why do you always insist on being a jerk. For once can't you just sit back and relax. It's Brandon's birthday so we can't just sit and relax at this decent park." Musa yelled at Riven, chucking her cell phone at him.

Riven ducked and the phone went flying until it landed…..

"What the hell." Brandon yelled as he leaned forward rubbing his forehead.

"Look what you did." Riven glared at Musa as Brandon had a big red mark on his forehead.

"Look what I did? Oh look what you did. Seriously Riven it was your fault because you ducked." Musa yelled as she stormed away.

Riven threw his arms up in there for surrender. He walked over to Brandon picked up Musa's phone and walked away not even bothering to ask Brandon if he was okay. Riven sighed and followed Musa as she stormed away.

"Finally their gone." Brandon muttered to himself as he laid back down. Overall this birthday was pretty crappy. He wasn't a big fan of it. Especially since his girlfriend was in Solaria and she couldn't make it to Gardina for his birthday. It was kind of depressing but he tried not to let it bother him much.

Brandon laid back down trying to fall back asleep. He didn't get much sleep last night so maybe he would actually get some sleep today since he couldn't enjoy his birthday.

Flora leaned against Helia as she was observing him drawing the delicate but amazing view of the park. There were tons of nice pretty flowers and greens. And tons of trees with their leaves so green. The sky was a bright blue and the sun shown down revealing a very nice view. The colors all contrasted so well together. It was bound to be a pretty picture.

"Hey watch out." Layla yelled as she and Nabu were chasing their new puppy that they had gotten. It was a golden retriever and it's name was Moose. "Moose come here." Layla yelled as she chased after it's blue leash, but the puppy was running to fast for either her or Nabu to catch.

"Whoa." Helia said as he grabbed his painting and went to grab the puppy. Flora grabbed the tray of different colored paints and picked them up before the puppy ran threw them.

"Gotcha." Helia said he grabbed the puppy. Layla tripped over a root on the tree and fell on top of Flora which caused her to let go of the paint tray and it went flying.

"Oh my god." Brandon yelled. Layla, Nabu, Moose, Helia, and Flora all looked over at Brandon. His clothes were covered in greens and yellows and reds.

"Were uh… really sorry." Flora said. Brandon felt his face go red. But he took a deep breath, Stella wouldn't want him to flip out. They are just trying to make his birthday go good. So far it wasn't.

"It's alright." Brandon said putting a fake smile on his face.

"Alright. Were really sorry." Layla said as she grabbed Moose's leash and started to pull him away from the park. Nabu relentlessly followed.

"So I guess we need to go get some more paint." Flora said as she quickly walked away from Brandon. Helia shot Brandon an apology look and quickly followed after Flora, the painting tucked underneath his forearm.

Brandon grumbled a few choice words under his breath and laid back down on the grass. So far the only people in sight were Tecna and Timmy. Timmy was hovering over Tecna as she was typing away on her brand new computer that she invented. They were such nerds. Couldn't they just put the computer down and relax. Of course not today everyone had to be all jittery and uptight.

"Hey. Where are Sky and Bloom?" Brandon asked walking over to Tecna and Timmy.

"I have no clue." Timmy said as he kept his eyes watching Tecna on the computer.

"They always disappear. Maybe their doing the nasty." Brandon said laughing. Ah where was Riven when he needed him. He and Riven always turned the conversations into interesting topics.

"Well if they are I hope they spare me details." Tecna said as she was struggling with some errors that popped up on the computer screen.

"Brandon can you do me a favor?" Tecna asked in a sweet voice.

"Umm yea sure. What can I do?" Brandon asked as he was kind of curious what he had to do.

"I need you to keep pressing the enter button and no other button while I'm gone. Me and Timmy have to run to the Tech. Store real fast and we will be back." Tecna said as she got up off of the ground. She brushed off her jeans and got up with Timmy and walked away leaving Brandon with the computer.

Brandon sighed as he was once again stuck doing something so stupid. Really now? He kept on pressing the enter button. He was really getting bored and tired of pressing the same button.

"Hey Brandon." Roxy called out.

Brandon whipped his head around and he gave off a weary smile. "Hey." he said and then he realized he wasn't pressing the button.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Brandon said as he turned his attention back to the computer. He went to press the enter button his finger slipped and hit the shift button. And then the computer just stopped.

"Ah." Brandon yelled as the computer started to smoke. "Stop." He yelled as he tried fanning the smoke away.

"Why do these horrible things always happen to me." Brandon said as he kept pressing the button enter. His finger was hitting enter repeatedly. After 30 seconds or so of pressing enter the smoking stopped.

"Whew." Brandon said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. And then all of a sudden a big boom was made.

"Whoa what happened?" Tecna said as she ran up to the computer with Timmy.

Brandon turned around and shot the biggest glare at Timmy and Tecna. "Look at what your computer did." Brandon whined as he wiped ink off of his face and he was coughing as he got up and moved away from the smoke that came from the computer.

"Well I'm guessing you hit another button instead of the enter button. I told you not to." Tecna said as she sighed sitting down next to the computer. "Well I think this should be easy to fix." Timmy said as he sat down next to Tecna.

"Oh sorry hi Roxy." Tecna said as she gave off a warm smile. "Hey Roxy." Timmy nodded his head and continued on working on the computer with Tecna. "Does anyone not care that I'm covered in your computer ink and stuff that I don't know what it is." Brandon whined. After no one said anything. He got up and stalked off. He was really getting pissed. Today was not his day. He sat down underneath a maple tree. The shading of the tree overcastted him. He just sat there and closed his eyes.

He needed to breath before he killed himself or someone else. He soon closed his eyes and began falling asleep. Hopefully this time he wouldn't be disturbed.

"He's sleeping." Sky said as he and Bloom were standing there. Bloom was holding a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. On top of the cake, was writing in the blue jelly stuff and it said, "Happy Twentieth Birthday Brandon"

Everyone was back at the park. Riven, Musa, Timmy, Tecna, Helia, Flora, Nabu, Sky, Bloom, and Layla. Everyone was there except Stella. Which probably made Brandon's day worse. They all knew it did.

"I've got him." Riven said as he walked over to Brandon. "Brandon wake up." Riven said shaking him. Brandon woke up gasping for air. Riven let out a laugh. "Dude don't ever do that again. You scared me to death." Brandon said as he glared at his laughing friend. "Hey I had to get you up some how." Riven said making up some excuse.

"Yea whatever." Brandon said as he slugged Riven in the arm.

"Well come on. It's your birthday and that means cake. I'm starving so come on." Riven said not even bothering to help Brandon up.

"Cake?" Brandon asked in surprise. Brandon followed Riven to where everyone else was. The sun was starting to set. "I slept that long?" Brandon asked himself.

"Happy Birthday." Bloom said as she took off the lid to the box that contained the cake. "It looks good thanks." Brandon said. "Here." Bloom said as she took a step but she tripped over Musa's foot and then some how cake ended up on Brandon's face.

"You have got to be kidding me! Today is not my day thanks to you all! This indeed has been the worst birthday ever! Thanks!" Brandon yelled as he wiped the cake off of his face with his hands. He turned around and stormed off the other way in the park.

"Brandon." Musa called out but he didn't stop. Instead he flipped her off and he kept on walking further away. "He has no right to flip my girlfriend off." Riven said as he started walking towards Brandon.

"Stop." Sky said as he grabbed a hold of Riven's arm. "Don't do it. Let him go. I think he is pretty fed up with this day." Sky said as he dropped his head.

"Wow. He is really upset. All we did was try to give him a good birthday." Flora said as she felt somewhat guilty.

"Yea I know hun. He will be okay." Helia said as he wrapped his arms around Flora and kissed her forehead.

**--**

Brandon sat on top of a hill on the side of the park. He rested his head on his knees. Today had been by far the worst birthday he had ever had. He just wanted the day to end. His friends didn't even seem to care that it was his birthday. It was like they tried to sabotage it or something.

"You know it's not good to be all alone on your birthday." A sweet voice spoke. Brandon shrugged his shoulders. It took him a few seconds until the voice kept ringing throughout his head.

"Stella." Brandon said with hope in his voice as he turned his head around. There standing behind him was Stella. She looked gorgeous in his eyes. She was standing there in a green strapless summer dress.

"Oh wow." Brandon said as she took his breath away. She looked so good. Her long tanned legs were showing. Her hair was down in loose curls and her beating brown eyes were staring at him, all full with love.

"Wow what happened to you?" Stella asked, not really wanting to know. "Umm yeah. Long story. But forget about me. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to make it." Brandon said as he stood up. He did look horrible, there was no doubt about it. But he didn't care and Stella didn't seem to care either.

"You really think I would miss my love's birthday?" Stella asked sweetly. She batted her eyelashes and stepped as close as she could to Brandon without touching him.

"I don't know. I thought that you would." Brandon said still in shock. He dipped his head down and met her lips. They were sweet and fruity tasting. They tasted like Strawberry watermelon.

"Strawberry watermelon?" Brandon asked as he licked his lips.

"Mmhhmm." Stella said with a giggle. "My favorite." Brandon said as he kissed her passionately.

"I missed you." Brandon said after he pulled away. "I missed you too." Stella said.

"So how is your birthday going?" Stella asked in concern. "Not good at all. It actually sucks. Well it did until now." Brandon said trying to sound more enthused.

"Well I see. But at least it's you and me now." Stella said as she took her finger and put it on the side of Brandon's face then she stuck it in her mouth.

"Chocolate cake?" Stella asked confused. "Uhh long story." Brandon said.

"Oh well you can tell it to me later babe. But for right now it's just you and me. Not anyone else." Stella said as she sat down on the top of the hill with Brandon. She entwined her fingers with his. Together they sat there watching the sunset together. Silent and not saying a whole heck of a lot.

"You and me." Brandon whispered in Stella's ear. "Agreed you and me." Stella whispered back.

"Hey you know what?" Brandon asked. "What?" Stella asked.

"That's a song." Brandon said. "It is?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Brandon said as he sang his girlfriend that he loved so much, the song by Lifehouse; You and Me.

From afar behind some trees and bushes was all of their friends watching. This was the birthday that they wanted Brandon to have. So in order to make him to have it they had to sabotage his day and make it horrible until Stella got there. But Brandon would never know about it because it was their little secret.

"Awe." Musa said as she watched in awe about how sweet Brandon was to Stella.

Riven looked down at his girl, her eyes were pleading for a sweet moment. He knew it. Riven smiled and wrapped his arms around Musa's waist. "I love you." he whispered in her ear and gave her a deep passionate kiss. It was definitely a day worth remembering.

**Alright after almost 7 pages and long hours of work. I 'm done with this. I hope you like it. Anyways review and tell me what you all think.**

**I worked hard on it. Really hard. **

**!~kai~!**


End file.
